Brevity - Soul - Wit
by sarenia
Summary: A collection of drabbles and other short fics revolving around Dramione. Because Brevity is the Soul of Wit, according to Shakespeare's Hamlet ;). Mostly EWE; Rated T for now.
1. Sunday

**A/N: A collection of drabbles and other short fics revolving around Dramione. Because Brevity is the Soul of Wit, according to Shakespeare's Hamlet ;). As every chapter will be a work of its own, I'll mark the collection as complete after every upload.  
**

 **Potential warnings will be in the chapter notes at the beginning of each fic. For now, this collection is rated T :).**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 where my stories usually are uploaded a little earlier than on FFN. Over there, you'll also find any aesthetics for this collection, as FFN won't let me upload pictures for chapters. My pen name there is sarena :).**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **Written for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers group on fb for the #FunAndFancyFreeFriday challenge which called for a fluffy drabble of exactly 100 words :D.**

 **Do you know how hard it is to stick to 100 words? Lol. Un-betaed, too.**

* * *

A sliver of bright light peeked through the curtains, announcing a warm and sunny Sunday. Hermione stretched her back carefully to work out the kinks of the still-unfamiliar position she'd spent the night in.

Her… _boyfriend_ , she supposed was the correct term she should use from now on, shifted a little and grunted in his sleep, his blond hair dishevelled from the frequent turning. It had woken her up each and every time during the night, and she felt her eyes falling shut again in exhaustion. She spooned him once more, arms wrapped tightly around him.

Life was good.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on** tumblr **:** **o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	2. Lace

**Inspired by a prompt which the lovely HeartOfAspen gave in an fb writing group: Use a line of a song as your starting sentence. I chose The Killer's** Mr. **Brightside (since I couldn't get Whooohooo of Blur's Song 2 to work LOL).**

 **Exactly 100 words according to Scrivener. Unbeta-ed, so please bear with my grammar. Cross-posted from AO3 where I publish under sarena. You can find the aesthetics there, too :).**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss! It was only a kiss."

Harry watched her as she let the last sentence taper out, torn between a smug _Told You So_ and a soothing fake-pity-murmur. But he doubted that Hermione appreciated either of those two options, so he reached out to tug on the sparse lace of her white sleeve.

"I believe a "Yes" was involved, too."

Swinging her small handbag, she hit him with a whine. "Not helping, Harry!"

He laughed. "Come, let me walk you down the aisle. Malfoy's waiting for you."

* * *

 **Yes, I'm still alive!**

 **Sorry to all who've been waiting for something new from me. I've been incredibly busy and stressed by RL but the worst should be over, and I hope to get back to writing soon.**

 **A huge Thank You to everyone who commented,** kudosed **and favourited my works! You just don't know how uplifting the notifications were! I'll try to respond in the next few days 3.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	3. The Kiss

**This was prompted in the DFW FB group: "You make me feel". 100-words were the challenge and I happily accepted ;).**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Just… no," Ron choked out, scrunching his nose at the display in front of him. "Seriously, you make me feel sick with your—" He gestured with flailing arms.

Harry looked at him, then back to the snogging couple. He doubted they paid any attention to Ron, as occupied as they were with each other despite Ron's cry of outrage.

Hermione—his dear friend Hermione, the ever-prudent know-it-all—was in a tight lip-lock with Malfoy, who managed to look smug even mid-kiss.

Harry swore he even heard a faint wet sound, making his cock twitch.

Bugger.

* * *

 **I'll** have **a VERY smutty one shot up soon, in case that is of any interest for you ;).**

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	4. Lilies

**100-word drabbles seem to be my go-to lately ;). This one was prompted in a writing group on FB: "Lilies" and "abandoned".**

 **A quick look at meanings told me there's more to these beautiful flowers than cemeteries;).**

 **Unbeta'ed, so please excuse possible errors. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Hermione spun the bouquet of lilies in her hands, breathing in the sweet and heavy scent in the early sun of the new day. Propping her elbows on the balcony railing, she let her gaze roam over the garden.

The hedge maze would provoke competition, the fountain in the middle of the wild, flowery arrangement would provide a needed deprive on this hot day. The scenery was abandoned now, but soon it would be filled with joy and laughter.

Familiar arms circled her waist from behind, and she felt Draco press a kiss onto her crown. "Happy thirtieth anniversary, love."

* * *

 **A huge thank you to everyone who commented,** kudosed **and favourited my works! You just don't know how uplifting the notifications are and each and everyone of them is highly appreciated!  
**

 **And, yes, I know this isn't the promised smut but I can't upload it here as long as the fest is not revealed. I'm so sorry! (Comforting hugs to LadyChocolateLover!)**


	5. Idiot

**First of all, thank you so much for all the great feedback you were kind enough to leave for Inked 💚💚💚! I haven't got to** answering **all comments on here and on FFN yet, but I'm working on it 3. I'm really very grateful for the continued support! *hugs and kisses***

 **This is another fill for a prompt challenge for a 100 words drabble by ladykenz347: "It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did."**

 **Just a little fun piece from a while ago! Unbeta'ed and all that ;).**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"It takes a very special kind of idiot," Hermione panted, risking a glance behind her shoulder, "to pull off what you just did."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Draco replied, tugging on her hand to go faster. "I just wanted to save her from the biggest mistake of her life."

She ducked away from an exploding hex. "Pansy will have your head. And rightly so!"

"How was I supposed to know that the Weasel didn't dose her with a potion?"

She snorted. "And you couldn't have thought of anything smarter than pouring an alleged antidote all over her on her wedding day?"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	6. Beautiful

**An entry for a drabble challenge by ladykenz347 :). The prompt was: Beautiful, but destructive.**

 **Unbeta'ed as all my 100-words drabbles are :).**

 **For all accompanying aesthetics, please have a look on my AO3 (penname: sarena) or on my tumblr: o0sarena0o.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"She's beautiful." Draco looked exceptionally proud as he watched his daughter take an offensive stance, pointing her wand at the too-cocky Potter scion.

A flurry of _Incendio_ , _Expelliarmus_ , _Stupefy_ , and other, more colourful hexes echoed through the training room. Used to these sessions, he and Potter barely flinched.

Draco shot a triumphant grin to Harry when the boy lay squarely on the floor, Rose's wand tip pressing into the soft spot below Albus' jaw. The room was in vast disarray, the observers merely protected by several layers of _Protegos_.

Wincing at the mess, Harry appraised the scenery. "But destructive."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	7. The Fight

**Another little drabble :). The prompt was "Are you flirting or are you starting a fight?"**

 **Unbeta'ed as all my 100-word pieces are.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Draco popped another nut into his mouth, watching Pansy's face acquire a crimson shade. Standing out against Weasley's carrot-y hair, it created a contrast which could only be described as volatile. Or vomit-inducing.

"I'll end that _discussion_ ," Hermione scoffed.

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's my Saturday night entertainment you're destroying."

Leaning her head onto his shoulders, she exhaled. "But I'll suffer Ron's complaining next week."

"Alright," he conceded, and then interrupted the beginning shouting match. "Are you flirting or starting a fight?"

Two pairs of wide eyes stared at him.

"Hush now and get a room. I'll pay."

* * *

 **I have had to deal with my health lately, so progress wasn't as quick as I hoped it would have been :(. But I'm happy to say that I got stuff done on the next chapter of Appendices! It'll still take a bit until it's finished but my muse was waaaay more cooperative than the months prior ;). Until I get there, I'll post a couple of drabbles to keep the writing juices flowing.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o or in a PM and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	8. Valetudinarian

**THE TROUBLE WITH FLOBBERWORMS is our new collab fic with HeartOfAspen, kyonomiko, InDreams, LightOfEvolution, BoredRavenvlaw620, and niffizzle. It's only on AO3, as FFN won't let us publish co-authored fics. If you're curious about what hilarity we could have come up with (I mean what could go wrong, really, if a bunch of nerds are writing something together?), just go over there and give it a read! And if something sounds familiar, chances are that you found one of our Easter Eggs ;). Happy hunting!**

 **.**

 **I'm so grateful to have wonderful readers, so thank you all for reading,** kudosing **, and commenting! I hope you'll like this little short fic, as well *hearts*.**

 **The word "valetudinarian" was prompted in a writer group I'm in, and I just had to go and write my take on it! I couldn't manage to fit that into my usual 100 words I do for drabbles, though ;).**

 **This is crossposted from AO3 where I publish under the pen name "** sarena **." That is where I post my aesthetics, too, as well as on my** tumblr **o0sarena0o.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Draco sneezed once. Then again, and a third time for good measure. Reaching for a handkerchief, he sniffled miserably. "Hermione," he croaked, but he heard neither a reply nor any movement in their flat. "Hello? I'm dying here!"

Finally, soft footsteps came closer and a head full of curls peeked in before she pushed the door open and carried in a tray with tea and a soup bowl.

"I feel so bad," he whined.

" _Poor_ Draco."

He couldn't be sure, but she might've added a 'valetudinarian,' just under her breath. However, he was _much_ too weak to retort in whole sentences and only wheezed instead. Of course, now that he'd have needed a couple of sneezes to emphasise his poor state and elicit the proper response from his girlfriend, none would come. He forced out a few coughs which in turn almost choked him as they became more violent.

Eyeing the tea set and soup with suspicion, he grumped out, "Did you add the—"

"Yes," Hermione huffed, "of course, I did."

"I can't smell it," he complained, inhaling the steam of the hot tea. "I don't think it will help at all. Maybe a beozar would be better. Or I might just perish, no matter. What if it's an unknown, horrible disease, something nobody ever—"

She interrupted him with a raised eyebrow. "Despite your anosmia telling you the opposite, it's there. And a beozar won't help in the least."

"Hrmph." He took a small sip of the hot liquid, wincing at the bitterness on his tongue. "But you should cast a few more charms. Just in case."

"Draco," she sighed, "you're not suffering from a life-threatening disease. It's a _cold_."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o or in a PM and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	9. The Shirt

**I was inspired by** mykesprit's **recent workshop on dialogue in an FB group I'm in and tried my hand at 100 words of dialogue-only :D.**

 **Unbeta'ed as always for these drabbles.**

 **This is crossposted from AO3 where I publish under the pen name "** sarena **." That is where I post my aesthetics, too, as well as on my** tumblr **o0sarena0o.**

 **The picture on the upper left of the aesthetic is courtesy of the amazing HeartOfAspen, who not only spent time taking** it, **but also let her cat sneak onto it. So, Hermione got a white-pawed tabby after Crooks died, and that's a fact ;). Thanks, dear friend!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Malfoy. Malfoy! Is that… Wait right here! Is that Harry's shirt you're wearing?"

"None of your business, Weasley."

"Oh, that's how it is? Does he know that you have a crush on him, Malfoy? Say, does he?"

"Weasley, I'm warning you only once."

"You've got some nerve! You come to his flat, snatch his shirt, probably _sniffing_ it and doing unspeakable things—"

"Harry's and _my_ flat, Ron. Leave him alone."

"But Hermiooooone—"

"So you found something which fits, Draco?"

"It's not _fitted_ , Granger. And it itches my skin."

"Hermione. Hermione, wait! Where are you going? Is that Malfoy's shirt you're—?!"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** are **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o or in a PM and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**

 **Look out for the last chapter of "The Trouble With Flobberworms" over on AO3 which was uploaded this weekend on AO3! It's an AO3-only collab fic full of** humour **and** crack **written by BoredRavenvlaw620, HeartOfAspen, In_Dreams,** Kyonomiko **, LightofEvolution,** niffizzle, **and myself :D.**

 **I have no clue why FFN won't let me put everything in my notes in bold, though. Any suggestions? Appreciate it!**


	10. Darkness

**And another 100-word drabble! This time the prompt was in an FB writing group:**  
 **Write us a Dark Dramione 100 Word Drabble! Post below in honor of SweetMusings Birthday! Extra: Even my darkness shines for you.**

 **It was a bit of a challenge to include some humour in this one ;).**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Even my darkness shines for you," the vocoder-distorted voice announced with heavy breathing, its hand covered in leather grasping her shoulder.

Hermione turned her head, only to realise that her hair got caught in the slits of the mouth piece of the man behind her. As she tugged it free with a wince, she heard the metal click of Draco's helmet.

"Darling, I welcome your embracement of my Muggle heritage, but I do think our esteemed followers would appreciate a more traditionalist appearance."

He huffed, but transfigured his outfit back into a black robe. "As you wish, Dark Lady."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	11. Seduction

**Another little drabble which was inspired by a tiny plunny hopping around in my head. Unbetaed. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **On another note, I hope to update Appendices next weekend, provided that I'll be able to finish the final edit. Keep your fingers crossed! 💚**

 ** **For all accompanying aesthetics, please have a look on my AO3 (penname: sarena) or on my tumblr: o0sarena0o.****

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A stolen touch here, a secret smile there. His cologne in her nose when they were assigned to projects. A whisper of his breath against her skin when he'd reach for an ingredient across her.

Working with Draco Malfoy turned out more complicated than she'd ever imagined. Until that one afternoon, when he nosed the side of her neck. A short contact, just enough to send her mind reeling.

But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. His cheeks were flushed, pupils wide when she curled her fingers into his lapels.

Her tongue traced his bottom lip, and she thought, _Yes._

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	12. Soulmates

**A birthday drabble for Kristie-Lee on DFW :). Prompt was soulmates and "I dare you to touch her again".** Unbetaed **, as always for these little things.**

 **Crossposted from AO3. Please jump over there to have a look at my aesthetic for these chapters :). My username there is sarena.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended**.

* * *

"I _dare_ you to touch her again," Potter grit out, jaw clenched as he loomed over Draco.

Draco snarled, but took a step back to gain room for his wand movements. He craned his neck just enough to let a part of his soulmark peek out from his collar. It had darkened during the past couple of hours, a fierce magical burn indicating the sealing of the unwelcome bond. "I wish I'd never touched her in the first place!"

Potter recoiled, terror in his eyes. "She. You… _Fuck_. She'll never accept you."

"You know the consequences as well as I do."

Potter blanched.

* * *

Please **let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	13. Glamour

**A huge thank you to everyone how reads, favourites and comments! It really means a lot to me *hearts*.**

 **This snippet hit me on a 2h drive and I just had to write it down. Admittedly, I wasn't able to fit that into 100 words…** Unbetaed **and unlikely to be expanded.**

 **Crossposted from AO3. Please see the aesthetics there! My username is sarena :).**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended**.

* * *

He froze. "What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy hissed as his eyes darted to the door behind her.

Stoically, Hermione opened the next button of her shirt. "What women did for millennia to pay their debts. Or if they needed a favour."

His ears reddened. "I take Galleons only."

"My information is different."

Another button.

Leaning forward, he reached over the counter and stilled her hand. His breath was shallow and smelled of firewhisky. "You must be mistaken."

"I am not," she replied and yanked her wrist free.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, hand snapping up to grip her jaw and tilt her head left and right. He growled, a dangerous, low sound from the depths of his throat, "Drop the glamour."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism** is **very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	14. Idiot II

**A short drabble, just a scant few words more than 100 :).** Unbetaed **, so please excuse any mistakes ;).**

 **Warning: Swearing ahead.**

 **This is crossposted from AO3. Go over there to see my aesthetics for the individual chapters :). My penname there is sarena.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"You fucking idiot!" Potter snarled.

Draco didn't know what he'd done wrong. No strings, that was what they'd agreed on. Right?

"You _bloody_ fucking idiotic idiot," Potter added. Not that Potter had ever been the epitome of sophistication.

Granger's— _Hermione's_ —back was ramrod straight, rigid enough to send anything touching her ricocheting off.

Absolutely lost, he sought answers from his worst adversary. Not the Weasel; the other one. "What?"

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy, " Potter grit out.

Draco remembered how her cheeks had flushed when his hand had skimmed her back earlier. How she'd positively melted into his touch.

 _Oh._

* * *

 **Guys, I'm so excited because I was invited to the DHr Advent 2019! Watch out for my entry which should be revealed some time before Christmas 💚💚💚.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	15. Hands

**I saw that prompt on a list, and just had to write a drabble! Exactly 100 words, so I'm proud :).** Unbetaed **, as always for my drabbles.**

 **Crossposted from AO3, where you also can find the aethetic :). My username there is sarena.  
**

 **Prompt: "Hold my hand, so he gets jealous!"**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Hold my hand, so he gets jealous!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she complied and gripped Harry's hand.

"Like lovers," he pressed out, "not like school children on an excursion."

She sighed, intertwining their fingers. A few paces ahead, Harry's object of desire stood at a tall bar table, conversing with Malfoy and Parkinson. Draco looked up and a smile graced his lips as he saw Hermione, but then he spotted their linked hands. The quick turn of his head couldn't hide how his face fell. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Interesting," Harry murmured.

Hermione flushed.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can :).**


	16. Scars

**I don't remember where I saw the prompt "starlight," unfortunately, but I immediately knew what I wanted to write for it. Consider it a little part of a much bigger project which might or might not come to fruition.** Unbetaed **, as usual for these short ones ;).**

 **Warnings: scars.**

 **This has been crossposted from AO3. Please head there to see the aesthetic :). My penname is sarena.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended**.

* * *

Closing the last of the buttons of her thick coat, Hermione raised her head to observe the slow shine of the starlight above her. The rambunctious roars of the party below her filtered up, never quieting down enough for her to feel true peace. She inhaled the icy air slowly. Fresh and cleansing, and maybe she could just breathe deeply enough to clear out the final year, to get rid of—

Her head snapped around, eyes searching for the source of the barely audible rustling of fabric. Her fingers closed around her wand on their own before they opened again. Against the dark blue, twinkling backdrop of the winter sky, Malfoy's unmistaken silhouette formed.

His tall, lean body. His one drooping shoulder which couldn't be healed completely. The slight limp which would never go away.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered. He closed up to her with soft steps on the frozen ground while she watched his scars reflect the magical light a fraction of a second before the healthy skin of his face did. It had always been a peculiarity of that spell that she'd never understood. As if the magic was eager to show the imperfections first.

Averting her eyes, she stretched out her hand in front of her. As she scrutinised her spread fingers, her skin pulled with every movement. The dense web of scars covered not only her arm but almost half of her body. "We're happy that we're alive at all," she said, looking up to him. One corner of his lips twitched up, distorting his scarred cheek into a grimace. She didn't care about the disfigurement; she cared about his survival.

Draco plucked her hand out of the air to close his own around it. "Fiendfyre might slow us down, but it won't stop us," he said between kisses on her knuckles.

"It won't," she confirmed and intertwined her damaged fingers with his.

* * *

Please **let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o or through PM and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


End file.
